The Sanity Within
by Advocate
Summary: A man on the edge, a boy wanting a place, six years of Seed experience through a mental patients eyes, including action, romance, drama and death. Squinoa, Quifer, Selvine, Zell/Library Girl, UPDATE!!
1. Default Chapter

__

I don't own Squaresoft, nor do ever intend to. I am simply an author who enjoys Final Fantasy VIII and wishes to write fan fiction for it. So to put it bluntly, to sue is foolish, to enjoy this story is divine.

Dedicated to Jackie, you are my inspiration.

****

Padded Rooms

They call this place the black hole. Once you go in, you don't come out. The darkness in this place consumes you, feeds of the evil in your blood. I enjoy it. It's too goddamn bad though, my story will probably never escape this place. The only people whoever here it are the shrinks. The only contact I get are those fucking shrinks too. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy sharing it with the new one that arrives here every week, but I just wish it could get published. The people, they like to label me and lock me up, throw away the damn key. Wait, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Where was I?

I guess if you want to know my story I'll have to start at the beginning again. I'm more than these fucking padded rooms, a fucking psycho, a fucking case study. I am Marco Hades, sharpshooter, Seed, lover, and condemned. You shoot a few people and suddenly you're the bad guy. Funny.

The beginning? You see unlike the fucking shrinks who don't get it, you have to understand that it's not the answers in which true wisdom lies, oh fuck no. It's the questions asked that wisdom lies. A wise man once told me that. His name is Irvine Kinneas, my teacher. You see if you want to start from the beginning I could go all the way back to my birth. I could tell you how my mother died giving birth to me, how I grew up without a mother. I'll save that for another time when I feel like having a good laugh though.

What else? I could tell you that I grew up around my dad and he's the one who taught me to shoot. How when I was only eight I shot my first gun. How my dad taught me how to hit bullseye dead one. You see, when you're a farmer, you have to hit the wolves going after the sheep, the trespassers on your land. I'll also save that for another time though.

Wait, I have an idea. Maybe I could tell you that when I was twelve I watched my dad die. How the accident, that fucking tractor ran him over and I held his hand while the internal bleeding slowly finished its job. How I'm the one who caused the accident, fucking around like he told me not to. How I live that guilt everyday I wake up. How after everything I've done that is the one fucking thing I feel guilty about. However, I don't think you feel like laughing right now.

I guess I'll start where my story gets interesting. After the accident I went to an orphanage for a short time before the Garden recognized I had talent for a sure shot. You see, I was in the orphanage for about a year when Edea Kramer saw one day me pick off a bird an easy 150 yards away with my pellet gun. Fucking crow should have left the robin babies alone. Yes, I'll start out their, you see that was six years ago. 

It was two years after this big war my dad tried to explain to me. I learned all about it at the garden. However, the way he explained it was better than the Garden way of we came, we saw, we kicked her ass. Oh yes, and some stuff in between, I wasn't paying attention. The way my dad explained it was this group, Seed went in time and defeated a very evil sorceress in the future. The way he said it was magical and mysterious. Not all shitty like Garden did those fuckers.

You should consider yourself lucky though to hear this story. Its not everyday you get to hear the clear story of a madman.

__

Ah end of this short beginning. This is just a taste of whats to come. Betrayal, redemption, romance, action, angst, death, oh and some other stuff. However, I have a busy schedule and I'll update when I get the chance. Please review with input.


	2. A Seed is Planted

__

Ok, now that I'm in the story I have to say that this story is going to be from Marco's view. All of the story is going to be a flashback from the mental institution, but once in a while the present self of Marco, or the institutionalized one will break in with his own thoughts. They will be denoted by **Bold Italic text such as this.** If it's confusing you'll catch on when it happens the first time. Also, I still don't own Squaresoft, thus I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. 

****

A Seed Is Planted

The car ride is bumpy. When Matron told me I had the skills of a Seed I was doubtful. What can a mere 13 year old offer to the Garden? Ever since everything was a dream. Packing what few items I had. Saying goodbye to my friends I so quickly made at the orphanage. Burying the crow I had shot. I'm happy I hit it though before it got the baby robins. I don't like it when babies suffer. I wonder if the mom died like my mom did?

**__**

I didn't realize it then, but shooting that fucking crow was the biggest fucking mistake of my life. I should have let the fucker kill the babies and I probably wouldn't be here right now.

The man who picked me up was nice though. He introduced himself as Zell Dincht. He had blond spiky hair with tattoos on his face. He corrected me when I called him Mr. Dincht though. I am only supposed to call him Zell. He seems nice though. When he picked me up though he spent a long time chatting with Matron, I heard him say something about a new girl. He hugged before he left. Strange.

It seems like forever when you travel you know? The stupid darn car keeps rocking on the stupid road and I keep hitting my head. I would swear, but that's wrong.

**__**

Funny. I wonder when the fuck I stopped believing that crock of shit.

Finally the car stopped. I was in the backseat and hadn't been paying attention, I might have dozed off but the jolt sure did get me up quick! I looked out my window. I was in a parking structure. I opened the door. "Welcome to Balamb Garden." Zell said, enthusiastically with a bright cheery smile on his face, "Grab your bags, I'll show you who your dorm partner is." I leapt out of the car and pulled my bag out of the trunk. I don't think Zell noticed I don't have much.

Zell quickly got ahead of me, but I was in such awe. This place is big! An enormous marble fountain was the first thing to greet me out of the structure. I peered at the engraving and did a double take. It must be some weird language they have here or I must have never seen. It read: **"VIVIDARIUM ET INTERVIGILIUM ET VIATOR".**

__

I later found out what the fuck that actually meant. It seems when the grand heroes went to the future to save the world, blah blah they fucking went through this huge bastard of an art gallery. It was actually one giant goddamn puzzle. Well when it was solved it said this, which means "In The Garden Sleeps A Messenger." Pretty damn tacky huh?

"Hey kid! C'mon!" Zell yelled at me, peering behind his shoulder. He was nice about it though, he obviously saw that this 13 year old kid had never seen anything like it before. "Sorry Zell." I said, sheepishly of course.

I eventually made my way to my dorm after seeing the huge lobby, a grand elevator and a very nice girl who Zell stopped. Her name was Scarlet. She had fire engine red hair with a colored complexion for a face. She wore the same uniform Zell and everybody else had on, but something was different. The untrained eye missed it, but I'm very observant. Her stitching in her uniform was also bright red, everyone else's was a dull yellow. Zell turned that color actually after she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Odd. The dorm itself was nothing grand. I was put in with another guy named Chad. Zell called him Thunder though. "How did you get that name?" I asked. "Simple enough, I hit so quick and fast that I make Thunder." He said as an everyday fact. I didn't like him.

**__**

I never liked that mother fucker either. He was cocky as hell, ran his mouth and acted like his shit didn't stink. You'll see later, I'm sorry I keep interrupting my own story though, I'm the most impolite asshole you'll ever meet.

"Well I've got to go, you two get along O.K.?" Zell asked, he didn't wait for an answer though, he ran out of the door. Weird. Thunder looked at the door, closed it and walked over to MY stuff, shoved it on the floor and looked at me. With Zell gone I got a good look at Thunder. His hair was cut a short length, and was jet black. He was very muscular and taller than me.

"O.K. you're new here so I'll give it to you quick. See this? MY dorm. I was just fine until your little ass came in MY space. So, put your stuff back in that room their and stay out of my way if you know what's good for you O.K.?" Thunder exclaimed, giving me a look demanding a challenge. 

I don't understand. I haven't even been here 3 minutes and he is treating my like this. What an as---- err what a butthole. "Sure, fine I don't need that much space anyway." I said, picking my stuff up off the floor walking over to my room. Something happen though, I was taking a step forward, then the ground rushed to my face. He tripped me! "I don't like your tone. Don't talk to me and treat me with respect or else." Thunder said. I was mad now. I picked myself up off the floor and turned around. "Who do you think you are! I've been here 4 minutes and your tre-- oof!" I tried to explain myself and suddenly my stomach hurt. Before I could even double over my chest hurt and again I met the floor for the second time today.

I than felt his knee dig into my back. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to his mouth and whispered in my ear. "I don't leave marks and you will listen. Tell if you want but you're a fucking rookie got it? Now go put your shit in your room and don't even think about talking to me again." He shoved my head back down. I didn't understand what was going on.

I complied and placed my items in my room. It was O.K. though it was Sunday. Tomorrow classes start and I'm tired anyway. I took my pellet gun out. The only thing left from my dad. Dad. I felt something on my face, and wiped away a tear. I miss dad. I.. I.. I.. I.. should have listened. He.. He.. He.. told.. me.. told me not to touch anything while he was by the tractor. I.. didn't mean too.. too.. too.. Another tear dropped, I let this one go. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling thinking. Sleep soon engulfed me.

**__**

Funny how that works huh? Sleep is the silent killer among men. It creeps upon you engulfing you when you don't want it, yet the desperate man who needs it will never receive it. Outrageous!

I must have woken up a few hours later. I looked over at the red clock on the table. Weird I don't remember putting it up, maybe it came with the room. It read 18:23. I had never heard of an 18 O'clock, but I wasn't about to ask Thunder about it. What crawled up his butt and died? My stomach didn't growl, no it quacked demanding the intake of food. I wonder were the kitcen was around here?

I peered around the corner checking for Thunder. No sign. Not wanting to gamble I briskly walked out the door. I followed the way Zell had taken me earlier to the lobby. A bright lit directory laid in front of me. It had an arrow pointing to the left saying mess hall. Now I know I'm not the brightest 13 year old but I do know what a darn mess hall is.

**__**

One thing you can count on Garden for is instead of saying something real fucking simple like Kitchen or Food Hole they come up with Mess Hall. What the fuck is that! First of all it isn't a fucking messy place, its very clean. Second off whatever dumbass thinks it is a hall should be shot on sight. A hall is something between rooms. The kitchen is a fucking room. If they wanted they should have just called it a dining hall. Fuckers.

I entered and saw a counter with a woman behind it. It seemed like a simple set up. Grab a tray and go through the line, right? I did just that. She placed a heaping sum of potatoes on my plate, corn and two hot dogs. I left the line and joined the diminishing group of students left in the mess hall.

I sat down at a table, near the end were a group of kids who looked my age sat. I could hear snippets of their conversation while they ate. It wasn't long though before one came over to me. "Hi! I'm Bass, you must be new here." He said. Bass had bright yellow hair. He was very skinny and had a thin scar on the side of his neck. Friendly enough though. "Marco." I shot out in between bites of the hotdog. They were great. "Well just don't sit here, slide down and join in!" He exclaimed. I like him, better than that Thunder butthole.

I did just that too. "Ok Marco I'll quickly introduce you to the group. We saw you come in with Zell this afternoon." He pointed at a brunette girl with pigtails, "This is Janet," pointed at a somewhat chubby kid with dirty blonde hair, "Clutch," a muscular boy with a very short crew cut, "Bones and," he pointed at blonde girl with a red pony tail, "Willow." He finished smiling. "Hey all." I said again. 

I swallowed my food and decided to introduce myself. "Marco Hades." "Hey Marco," Clutch said, grinning, "we aren't big into last names here." He looked at my plate then continued, "Also, most people like nicknames." I nodded. "You'll get one after we've been around you a bit and get to know you." Bones looked at me and spoke. "Did you get bunked with Thunder?" I flinched a bit at the name, I think he noticed. "Yes." I tried the corn, it was quite good. "Tough break." Bones said, then continued eating. "So, what happen with you?" Janet asked. I swallowed and then said, "What do you mean?" Janet looked at me, blinked then asked again, "What happen with you? Thunder has a mean streak a mile wide and hates everyone. So what did he do?" 

**__**

That bitch gave the understatement of the fucking year. That fucking prick Thunder had a mean streak 100 miles wide and hated everyone including his dead mother. Satan is his fucking dad and I'll put $50 down that Ultmecia was his fucking mother. Asshole.

"Nothing." I muttered and continued eating. They seemed like a motley group, I had been here barely ten minutes and felt I had know them ten years. Funny huh? "So, you came in about two weeks into the 'start' of the year. We don't work on school years, just August is the unofficial start of the year." Bass said. "Yeah, Garden is an all year thing." Clutch added. "So what classes you got?" Bass asked. Funny, I didn't even think about asking for a schedule. "Err, I don't know I haven't been given a schedule yet." I said, then added a sheepish grin due to my forgetfulness. "Well what's your specialty than, we'll tell you who your head teacher will probably be." Willow said, adding input for the first time since arriving at the table. I looked up, she had a beautiful voice. I than noticed that her eyes were yellow, a bright goldenrod yellow. I blinked but said, "I was brought in for Sharpshooting." 

**__**

Again, I shouldn't have shot that fucking crow. I have a better idea now in reflection, I should have fucking shot that bitch Thunder in between the fucking eyes at 150 yards out. See if that fucking impresses any of those assholes at Garden.

"Kinneas." Bones said. I finished the potatoes. "You should check your schedule out though, but how it works at Garden is you have a main course focused around your abilities. The main courses here are sharpshooting, long bladed weaponry, hand to hand combat, magic, and miscellaneous. How it works is that experts in these fields train you in their use. You're a sharpshooter so you'll probably get Kinneas or Lodban who is out on maternity. Bass here is a gunblade user so he has Almasy. Thunder whom you've met and Bones are hand to hand combatants taught by Dincht or Krager. Willow is a magic user so she has Leonhart and I use sais so I'm taught by Tilmitt, which may be strange seeing Tilmitt uses nunchuks." Janet explained. She took a breath and continued, "The last one group is engineers, like Clutch here who are taught by Nida and a few people from Fisherman's Horizon. He is only taught engineering and small arms just in case."

**__**

Wow, Garden organized their Seeds, lined them up in goddamn rows by type. We're not fucking people, were 'groups'. That should have had the goddamn bells and whistles go off in my head about warning, but I was some dumb son of a bitch kid who didn't know better. Instead I said this.

"Interesting." I muttered finishing my last hot dog. "I'm gonna go to the training center blow steam off." Bones said, walking away. "Bye." I took my tray and his and got up. "Where do I go to get my schedule?" I asked. "Go to the elevator, take it to the third floor. At the desk tell Xu, she'll get you what you need." Willow said, smiling at me. "Thank-you, pleasure to meet you all." I started to walk away and heard them in near unison tell me bye. I like them.

I put the trays above the trash can, where a bunch of other trays were. I walked back to the directory and climbed the stairs to the elevator. It was a glass elevator so you could see out of it when I stepped in. I pushed the third floor button and stared out the elevator as it climbed up the shaft. It stopped though at the third floor.

**__**

Time to meet my fucking destiny folks. I should have jumped out of the fucking elevator.

A tall man entered. He had long brown hair in a pony tail and wore a cowboy hat. He looked like a cowboy too. He had the boots, leather pants and a leather jacket that was tan. I blinked. "Going up?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. Interesting. He had a very deep yet sincere voice. "Well normally you can't get up unless you have the Headmaster's permission or you're Seed, but I think you already knew that." He added. He swiped a card through a reader and hit the button for the third floor. "Know I didn't, thank you." We got to the top and he left the elevator and walked to the desk next to two giant oak doors. They had an elegant carving of an oak seed on it. "Irvine here to see Squall." He tipped his hat a little and shot the woman a smile behind the desk. "Irvine you know it's Headmaster Leonhart, don't you?" The woman said. "Xu, if I know Squall and I think I do he won't want me calling him Headmaster Leonhart even while I'm on the job. I've got 5 gil on that fact." The woman shook her head and smiled. "You got yourself a bet." She pushed a button on the phone and said, "Irvine is here to see you, he said he's looking for a Squall?" Their was a pause on the other side. "Tell Mr. Kinneas that's Headmaster Leonhart and I'll see him now." The phone clicked off and I heard a chuckle. The cowboy gave the secretary her money. "Don't ever bet on Squall, damn so close too." The man added before walking through the giant oak doors.

**__**

All that time I could have taken the fucking letter opener and drove it through my neck. If I won't stop voluntarily I should have killed myself instead and saved myself the trouble.

"How may I help you?" The secretary said. I looked up and blinked. "Yes, I'm new here and I was told to ask for Xu to get me a schedule." I said. The woman nodded and started typing on her computer telling me, "Yes, I'm Xu, what's your name?" "Marco Hades." I said. The office was homely after staying in it for awhile. It had a certain touch I liked. "Ok, from now on you're a student number. It will be on this printout with your schedule. Your number is 41664. Your head teacher is also on here. If you need anything else talk to your head teacher before coming up here again. Anything else you need?" She talked very quickly. I looked at the printout. My head teacher was Irvine Kinneas. The cowboy.

**__**

Kinneas. My mentor. The Cowboy. He was one of the only people at the Garden who didn't have their head all the way up their ass. His was only half-way. That can be taken as a fucking compliment though.

"When will I get my uniform?" I asked, I didn't care but I felt out of place, myself and only a handful of people I have noticed weren't wearing a uniform. "Discuss that with Mr. Kinneas." Xu said. I guess she was sort of dismissing me with that. I went back into the elevator and enjoyed the ride back to the first floor. I looked at the giant golden clock in the middle of the lobby. I hadn't noticed it before but now it just appeared. It wasn't on that weird system like the one in my room. It said it was 10:34. I suddenly realized just how tired I was. I don't know how but it seemed I walked 10 miles just to get back to my room.

I opened the door and made another mistake. Thunder was butt naked in the middle of the room. He wasn't to happy to get startled either. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" He yelled, desperately trying to cover himself from the invisible person in the hallway. I quickly closed the door, he found a towel in that split second. "YOU FUCKING MORON, YOU FUCKING KNOCK FROM NOW ON YOU FUCK OR ILL FUCKING KNOCK YOU INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE NEXT FUCKING WEEK YOU FUCKER!" I think he finished venting so not needing to learn a second time I just walked straight into my room, closing the door behind me. For the second time of the day I felt something slide down my cheek, but I just let it go this time. I took off my shirt and looked at the gun. I miss Dad. Sleep quickly engulfed me again.

__

The end of Marco's first day. I dropped a few familiar characters in, but more to come. Scarlet is the Library Girl if you couldn't tell. I'll have more Squall in later chapters, Rinoa will make an appearance as a teacher in the next chapter, as will Quistis and Zell. Seifer will become involved in a few later chapters. Selphie will appear in later chapters as well. Irvine will be a major character as well. I just felt I had to put this in case anyone who is reading this is looking for a particular character. My only question is should I keep this R or jack it up to NC-17 for steamy sex scenes later in the story? Input would be nice. Peace.


	3. The First Day

__

You have to love High School. Three papers on books I haven't even started due in 5 days, an Accelerated Biology project I need done next week I have just found out about and a math assignment I can't comprehend. How fun! Writing is my sanctuary though, and summer will come shortly followed by college. Go parties! On an unrelated note for prom, rental tux + drinking contest = full payment for tux. Enough said about that.

****

The First Day

Darkness engulfs you. Its called sleep. Suddenly being jolted from the darkness, such as by an alarm clock sucks. I woke up to the loudest beep ever. Turning over I inspected the funny clock. 5:30. I realized though that ignoring the beep and sleeping for another 6 hours would ruin my first day of classes at the Garden. I pulled the covers off and flipped my legs over the side of my bed. "SHUT THAT FUCKING THING UP!" Thunder yelled. The insistent beeping continued though. "HOW?" I shouted back. "JESUS CHRIST HIT THE BIG FUCKING BUTTON LABELED SNOOZE THAN FLIP THE SWITCH ON THE SIDE DOWN!" Thunder thundered back at me. He wasn't a morning person. I hit the snooze button and the beeping stopped. I flipped the switch like he said.

I stood up and my body alerted me that it wanted to go back in bed now. The cold of morning air caused my skin to goosebump. I peered out the window and saw the sun just begin to peek from behind a hill. Beyond it I could see the waters of the ocean. It was beautiful, the color and scenery, like something out of a painting.

**__**

I would enjoy windows in this place, but I guess I might be a little fucking unstable in my damn head so just padded walls for me. I miss the sunrise.

I walked into the shower to waken myself up. The warmth of the water running down my body helped relax and waken me. I grabbed a towel, dried off and returned to my room. The dilemma starts. Xu never answered my question last night about uniforms. Although I didn't want to I knew I had to ask Thunder about it, the yelling or beating I may receive wasn't worth the price of embarrassment.

I knocked on his door. No reply. I knocked harder. "What the fuck do you want?" He opened the door saying this, fully dressed. "Uh… J-J-Just one thing, I wasn't given a uniform, do I need one?" He growled from his throat. "Talk to your fucking teacher about it. They'll tell you what you want done. Most teachers require uniform though. Why are you wet like a drowned fucking rat?" He mustn't have realized I showered this morning. "Shower." I replied. "Why? Is that why it sounded like a fucking air-raid in your fucking room this morning? Take it the night before dumbass, save time." He growled at me, much softer though. I didn't reply though. It was 6:30 and I only had an hour to grab breakfast and inspect my schedule.

I entered the mess hall, grabbed breakfast which was three pancakes, hash browns and two strips of bacon and sat down at the same table I sat with the people from yesterday. They weren't here, no one was for that matter. Two other people and myself were in the mess hall. I quietly ate within about 15 minutes and began to study my schedule. 

I guess I hadn't looked at it the night before, there were really only five classes on my schedule. My first class was Sharpshooting 101 with I. Kinneas. Next up was Basic Magic taught by R. Leonhart. Third was Basic Hand Combat by Z. Dincht. A break was there for lunch. After this break I had Intro to GF's instructed by Q. Almasy. The last class of the day was Firearms taught again by I. Kinneas. I looked at the time schedule though for the classes though, five classes were taught with a break, but it said on my schedule that classes were from 7:30 to 17:30. My schedule said that classes were 96 minutes long with a 12-minute break in between classes. Ouch. Lunch was 50 minutes long with a 10-minute break. 

**__**

If it sounds long to you it was long to me. Your balls were broke by the end of the day, plus the homework and training you had to do. Garden did want the best of the best I guess. You got used to it though, about 1 month in. A real bitch it was.

I guess it made sense, this wasn't simply biology or math Garden is teaching us. The 12-minute break made sense also to get things for your next class. I don't understand though this 18 o' clock stuff though. I'll have to ask Bass or someone that today. I gazed up at the clock in the Mess Hall. 6:50. The place was starting to fill up, so I took my tray back and when I arrived back at the table, most of the gang except for Clutch was their. "Hey Marco." They said in near unison. I sat down. "I have a question for you guys, what is this 17 o' clock stuff on my schedule?" I said. I heard a muffled giggle and looked up. Bass answered for me. "We run on military time here, it's real simple. 1 AM to 12 PM is the same, but let's say it's 1 PM ok? Add one hour onto the 12 PM. You now have 13 o' clock. If it's 2 PM it's 14 o' clock. 12 AM is 0 o' clock." He said, paused and continued, "So let's give you a quick test, what would 6:45 PM be military time?" I paused, added it in my head then answered, "It would be 18:45." He looked at me and smiled. "Correct, you'll catch on real quick it takes about a week." 

**__**

Week my ass, I'm still struggling with it, when someone said a time it would be a 3 second pause for me to do it in my head, or if I gave a time. Then I looked like a big fucking retard because of that goddamn 3-second pause.

The group then started in conversation. I didn't pay attention too much though. It was 7:15 when I glanced up at the clock. "Pardon me, I want to get to class early, I'll see you all at lunch." I said. "Ok, see you than Marco." Willow said to me and smiled. She had a beautiful smile.

I glanced at my schedule. It said the classroom was 252. I found it after a minute of searching, the room numbers were easy to understand. I walked into the classroom and was greeted by the sight of the man from yesterday, talking with a girl in a yellow dress who must have ate a pound of sugar today. "Selphie, I know all about that and I talked to Squall yesterday, he said he'd make an exception to us. I'll tell them today ok?" He had a kind gentle voice. The girl though wouldn't stop bouncing. "Ok, I'll let you be though, you have company." She said in a very soft voice, yet even her voice had energy to it. 

"Bye." He said, waving as she left the room. "Hey buddy, what can I do for ya?" He looked up at the cowboy. "Hello, Marco Hades its my first day and I just wanted to know about uniforms, everyone has told me to discuss it with my head teacher." He looked down upon me and a smile crept upon his face. "I know you, you were on that elevator yesterday." He paused, before I could answer he continued though, "I was going to discuss that in class today, but its nice to see your on top of things. You're new here huh? How do you like it so far?" As he spoke he took a seat behind his desk, swinging his boots on top of his desk. "I'm finding it an interesting experience." I said. He laughed. "Well ok Marco, nice to meet ya, the new year started two weeks ago, but you didn't miss anything. I know what you might be asking next, for me though you don't need a book or any of that crap. You're in luck, today I'm gonna address uniforms and weapon selection. Just in the nick of time. You might want to check with your other teachers though." 

He stopped and picked a cup off his desk, taking a sip. "Damn, Selphie knows how to make good coffee. We have 10 minutes before class starts so I'll quickly catch you up. I have only three rules. Ask questions, listen, and look beyond your target. Language is open territory so if you swear up a storm be my guest. This class is all guys that's why language is open, but when around a lady I better not hear so much as the word butt come out of your mouth okay?" "Mr. Kinneas what about homework?" I asked. I now had taken a seat in the front of class. "There is none and please call my Irvine." I glanced up at the clock, 7:27.

The next thing I knew the class had entered the room in a split second. Irvine continues quickly anyway. "If you have any other questions don't be afraid to ask ok?" I smiled. "Ok, thank-you." I said. A tone than emitted from a loudspeaker. The start of class.

**__**

Irvine was right on one thing though, I had entered class at the nick of time. Three days later and I would be screwed.

"Ok everyone grab a seat and hush up for a sec. We have a new student, his name is Marco Hades. I expect everyone to give him a warm welcome." He got up from his desk and started to walk around the class. "Now let's get to business. I talked to Headmaster Leonhart yesterday about uniforms. My feeling on it is a sniper is a solitary figure and must be as comfortable as possible. I can't stress this enough that you look beyond your target. You control life or death when you take aim, a long blade user can stop his sword or slow it down, a hand combat expert can stop his punch, we can't stop a bullet or return it once that trigger is pulled. So after telling the Headmaster this we agreed that uniforms are optional to Sharpshooters." As Irvine finished saying this a murmur swept through the class. 

He started speaking again though. "Now, what you wear is up to you, but if your asses show up in distracting or obscene clothes as I or any other staff deems so, your ass will be back in a uniform so fast the clothes you're wearing will look like an invisible man standing, got it?" Another murmur swept through the class.

"Also today we're selecting your weapon. Marco I know you kind of came into this blind, so if you don't have a selection that's fine I'll give you a few days, the rest of you though should have yours selected, if not speak with me as we walk to the armory." As Irvine said this the class all stood, Irvine swiftly walked down the aisle with us in tow and we went back down to the first floor.

As we walked to the armory Irvine gave a short lecture. "This should reside in your memories as one of the most important things you have done at Garden. I remember the day I picked up my gun. I still have it, modified of course. I actually have two, my shotgun or now the Exeter. However, my sniping gun was an Assassin .308 bolt action. I later modified it to a Black Assassin .308 semi automatic. Remember that your gun is your life. You treat it with respect, clean it after every use and you can never have too nice a looking gun."

**__**

He was right about the Garden part. When they shipped me here it took four fucking big guys and an armful of sedatives to separate it from me. I loved that damn gun.

With that we made it to a huge metal door marked ARMORY. Irvine slid a card through the reader and punched in an 8-digit number. I know it was 8 digits because after every press we heard a beep. The metal doors than beeped in approval and opened themselves to us.

The Armory was just as big on the inside as it appeared on the outside. Walls and walls of weapons greeted us. "All the guns are in back. Remember, you are given a sniping gun and your main weapon. Marco, you don't have to choose one right now, but if you have an idea of what your looking for tell me and I can make a recommendation, the rest of you go find your guns and bring them back here to have me register them to you." Irvine said, in a more stern voice. The class than scattered to the back to leave myself with the Cowboy.

"I have an idea of what I want in a sniping gun. I need something with distance but doesn't lack power. I need my gun heavier in the front also. Any sight is fine; scope is my preference though. As for a main weapon, short distance power is nice, I'll probably take a shotgun." I said, with clarity in my voice. That provoked a small to creep upon Irvine's face. He spoke, "You seem to know what you want in a gun, the gang will be back in a second, come after your classes today and see me. I'll be in my classroom, I'll take you down here I have an idea what you might like." After finishing speaking the group started to circulate back. "Ok, Josh you have…." Irvine started registering the guns to the class. I counted how many classmates I did have. 14 students including myself in this class. I guess sharpshooter isn't a popular thing at the Garden.

After what seemed like an hour seeing the process is actually quite long, we made our way back to the classroom. The clock read 8:30. I was right, about an hour. We shuffled back to our desks, it appeared the most popular gun for sniping was Irvine's Assassin .308, with a few variations in the feed mechanism. Being a former farmer you had to know these things. However, the main gun had several variations. Some students opted for pistols in different variations, other took shotguns and one kid took an full-automatic. I didn't know the make, pistols and full-autos aren't my thing.

**__**

Growing up on the farm taught me rifles only. My dad once told me that only dumbasses would take a full-auto. He said he fired one and its no big deal, just let's the bullets get out quicker. He had a pistol once, but when he shot at a Mesmerize trying to take a lamb and the bullet didn't make it was the last day I saw that gun.

As students looked at their new property Irvine spoke in a stern voice, gaining our attention. "Ok, you now have your firearm. There are golden rules you must always follow with a gun. If I **EVER** find out that you broke one of these rules I will take away your firearm and dismiss you from Garden myself. One, always treat your gun like its loaded. If I find or hear of anyone even goofing around with an unloaded gun I will kick your ass out of Garden myself. Two, never let anyone else handle your gun unless they know your gun. Finally, never point a gun at someone else unless you intend to shoot them. I know your still at an early age but soon you will have to make the decision of whether to take another person's life and to stop yourself form doing something you may regret later never take a target unless you fully intend to put a hole in it. Now let's do some basic gun care."

The rest of the class Irvine taught us how to unload, reload, clean, and take apart a gun. It was just a crash course, he said we would learn more tomorrow. With that, a tone sounded throughout the room and we hustled out to our next class.

I looked at my schedule. My next class was Basic Magic in room 259. I walked on the opposite side of the hall and went down a few rooms. I entered the room and was greeted by a woman with long black hair with a few golden streaks going through it. She wore a baby blue dress and long boots. "Yes?" She asked. "Yes, umm hello I'm Marco Hades, its my first day of classes here, are you R. Leonhart?" She smiled at me. "Yes, I'm Rinoa Leonhart, call me Rinoa. Welcome to basic magic, here let me get you a text book." She walked over to a small cardboard box on a table located to the right of the board. She handed it to me. "We just started, nothing you can't get. Read chapter one ok?" She finished. "Yes, do I need anything else?" I asked. She just shook her head no. For the second time today students filed in almost on cue, and among them were Janet. She sat in back, so I took a seat next to her.

She looked at me and then after about a second realized me. "Hey! I see you got scheduled with me. How's your first day so far?" She said, tossing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good, is this class hard or easy?" I asked, I needed to know how late I would need to study. "It's easy if you already know how to use the basic elements. Nothing to major, no heavy magic or effect magic." She replied, a tone blaring in the background.

**__**

She was right, it was easy and I quickly excelled in it, but the first week was hell. It was boring, it didn't get interesting until it got interactive. I was taught by the best though, being a sorceress makes you that.

"Ok class, last week were just talking about how to tell the difference when gaining magic. So I've decided to quickly quiz you guys on it." Rinoa started. A giant moan went throughout the class. She continued, "Now don't fret, it's a group quiz, no grade on it whatsoever. So let's start. Ray, true or false…." And so the class went, for almost all the class. I stopped paying attention and opened the book she gave me and started reading. Personally, the book was way too infantile. When any book starts out with 'So you want to learn magic…' you know its going to suck. I read it anyhow, and didn't stop reading even after chapter one. The tone sounded, Rinoa was speaking about Fire magic, but I hated to book. At least I wouldn't have to touch it for about seven weeks.

Zell's class was on the first floor. I know Zell was teaching this class because the instructors name was Dincht with the first initial of Z. I'm pretty sure not to many other Z. Dincht's were in this school. I walked to the Training Center like the schedule said. Three arrows greeted me. To the right was firearms practice, straight ahead was training center with a warning below, and to the left the gym. The warning read: _Live creatures are kept in this area. Do not enter unarmed. Garden is not responsible for injury or death._

****

The message brings up images of cute little bunnies. Figures Garden just wouldn't write dumbasses keep out. In my entire time at Garden though only 19 students got seriously injured and the year before that message went up some kid went in unarmed and got caught by a T-Rexuar. Stupid ass deserved it, I thought it was funny when I was told it though.

I walked to the left and ran into Zell. "Hey." I said. Zell looked at me for a second, then realized who I was. "Hey Marco, you have my class huh?" I nodded. I said, "Yes, well about that what will I be needing?" Zell smiled and told me, "Well, you don't need books or anything, but I recommend that you go change clothes, you will get a workout. You have lunch afterward you can take a shower if you wish. Shorts and a loose shirt would be fine. Go hurry and grab it, if you're late I won't care." I nodded, said a quick goodbye and ran to my dorm room. I guess jeans and a shirt isn't the best idea to fight in. I made it into the dorm and had changed my clothes when the tone sounded. I sprinted back to the center to be greeted by the class. Three faces stuck out like a sore thumb, Bones, Bass and Thunder.

"Ok class this is Marco here. He's new so go easy on him. Now let's start off with a review of the basics. Marco why don't you pair up with Thunder so he can catch you up ok?" Zell said. Crud, I don't like the sound of that. A murderous smile crept upon Thunder's face though. I complied, and Thunder looked me over quickly and under his breath he said, "You're ass is grass." Not good.

Zell walked over to us, telling the class to start. "Thunder, go over what we went over last week, basic blocks. Show him then demonstrate. Practice until you feel he is proficient ok?" Zell said. "Yes sir!" Thunder said with conviction in his voice. He waited a second till Zell was out of earshot than started, "Ok bitch, there are three basic blocks. The first is an upper block for down hand strikes to the head. Next are side blocks for attacks swinging across laterally. Finally, down blocks for kicks." Thunder than had me demonstrate on him. Not too hard. Thunder than said, "Ok, now I'll strike you block." Before I even said ok, he started. The first strike was a down strike on my head, I barely blocked, quickly followed by a punch coming to my side, a kick shortly followed that, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and my nose hurt _bad._

****

Fucking asshole set me up like pins and knocked me down.

Stars surrounded me, and I was helped up to my feet. I could make out Zell, I shook my head and cleared myself of the stars. Zell looked at my nose and said from what I thought was miles away, "Get him a towel, are you ok?" I nodded. Zell looked me over and continued, "Bass will take you to the infirmary, Thunder, what happened?" I looked over at Thunder who had a concealed grin on his face, he said, "I don't know sir, I threw a few basic punches, he wasn't as quick as I thought I guess, I wasn't throwing them hard though." Zell nodded. Liar. Bass grabbed my arm, steadied me and helped me on my way.

**__**

What a fucking prick. I know his ass did it on person, that's ok though people like him get it in the end. If I had any balls back then though I would have at least kicked him in his on my way down that motherfucker.

We walked to the Infirmary. Bass looked at me and said, "What really happened?" I smiled and told him what went down. He nodded and we continued in silence. We got into the infirmary and I sat down. A doctor Kadowaki greeted me and saw my nose. She spoke in a firm voice that had an authority behind it, "Step in here." Bass waved bye and I did as I was told. She looked me over and took the towel away. She grabbed a box from a table near her, "Well you have a nice broken nose, it isn't very bad though I'm gonna give you a shot, it won't hurt due to pain already their, that will stop the bleeding, reduce swelling. You'll have a huge bruise though but not brace over your nose." She injected me, she was right it didn't hurt. She than sent me on my way with instructions not to participate in class for today.

I walked back into class just as it was dismissed. So much for that. I went back to my room, changed and went to lunch. I was greeted by the gang. "Hey Marco, heard about the hit you took, what an asshole." Janet said. I hadn't bothered with a tray, just a granola bar, I didn't believe in lunch. "Yeah, well it happens, hey Clutch where were you this morning?" I asked, I didn't want to get into my true feelings of the subject. Clutch swallowed a huge mouthful of food and looked at me as if I was from outerspace. "I'm an engineer, I don't have to get started with classes until 9:18." He said, then continued eating. I nodded.

Bones laughed for a second following that. I looked at him, I said, "What's so darn funny?" Bones started laughing even harder. He stopped, but you could tell in his voice he was struggling. Bones said, "Poor kid, your first day and you don't know about engineers, you got your ass handed too you and you said darn. Normally that's not funny, but not the kind of day I would want." His comment didn't bother me though. Its funny if you think about it, he has a point. I shouldn't be surprised by Thunder either, I knew it was coming. I started to laugh too.

Well after a merry discussion the tone rang. I hurried to the next room on my schedule, room 234. I found the room for Intro to GF's. I walked into the classroom. Inside stood a woman with golden blonde hair, wearing conservative glasses and dress. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was soft, but it had a sense of strength too it. I straightened up a bit and said, "Yes, I'm new here my name is Marco Hades, are you umm Q. Almasy?" She looked at me for a second. "Yes, that is Instructor Almasy to you though. You won't need a textbook, everything is available through the computer in your desk, but you do have work to catch up on. Tomorrow bring a paragraph about three GF's you like." 

I nodded and a tone rang, the class just snuck up on me. I looked through the crowd and saw Willow in the middle, and I sat next to her. "Hey." She said. I merely nodded in approval. Instructor Almasy started in on a lecture, I wasn't paying attention though. The class went quickly, I looked up information on my computer. I work very well independently. The tone rang before I knew it. I looked at Willow before I left, we gave pleasantries in parting.

I walked to the final class on my schedule, it was located in room 252 for Firearms the same room as my first classroom. I walked in, greeted by Irvine for the second time today. He looked at me though, and then said, "What happened to your nose?" I laughed. I told him about it, he understood. He reminded me to stay after class to go select my firearm. For the final time today the class filed in, and among them was Clutch.

He sat next to me of course. I looked at him, wondering before curiosity got the best of me. I asked him, "Hey I thought you were an engineer, what are you doing in here?" He looked at me again, not as weird as before. "Uh engineers learn about small arms remember?" He said, slightly annoyed. I laughed. Irvine started to class off asking about their thoughts on semi automatics over revolvers. I listened with interest, it was a good debate.

After class I stayed behind. Irvine put a few papers in his desk. "Ok let's go." He said. We walked to the Armory in silence, and he punched an 8-digit code in again. The door beeped in tired approval and opened. "I thought about what you said, and I believe I have the perfect weapon for you." He said. "I would recommend though pistols in your case, you look more like a straight hip shooter, a pair. You don't have to stick with my decision though, but I'll assign them to you if you want ok?" He asked, as we came to the back. Rows of firearms greeted us. Some of them I knew, most of them I didn't.

He dragged me over to a gun. Love at first sight.

**__**

Damn right love at first sight, everyday I think about it the more that I know Irvine was a matchmaker. He gave me the best weapon ever. If you could count on one thing with Irvine he knew about his guns and he knew about his women.

It was a silver barreled gun with a solid oak finish. It appeared to be a pump action, but it had a magazine for some reason. It saw that it fitted a multitude of sights with a side ejection. Irvine saw the awe in my eye and spoke several seconds later, "It is heavier in the front due to the finish, it can be a peep, open or scope sight. If you notice it appears to be a pump, that is for grip though, it is a 4 shot magazine, 5 total if you have one in the pipe. Yes, it is a solid oak finish. We got it three days ago, I read up on it. It's worth every Gil spent on it. It's a new line, the Silver Assassin 30-06. You have the power you wanted with no lack of distance. In even wind at 1/2 mile above sea level can easily go a mile. What do you think?" I smiled. "Perfect." That's all that could be said about the gun. Irvine nodded, grabbing the gun and a case. "We'll put an sign on it for you like mine, only if you like it after one month. Let's find a main gun for you."

Rows and rows of guns met my eyes, I had no clue what I wanted. Irvine asked some question such as what I like to do with a gun, how I feel about pistols, shotguns, full-autos. After discussion he gave me some recommendations. He said, "Well based on your opinion full-autos are out, no question on that. You haven't shown a preference to a shotgun or pistol. Personally I use a shotgun, but so many people are following in my footsteps that only one other person took a pistol, and it was a .357 Silver Chain Magnum. Personally, I see you as a dual pistol person, you don't look like a shotgun man and your preferences have shown so. How do you feel about that?" I looked at him, I said, "I don't care, pistols would be nice. My dad shot 9mm and hated it, so what else is open?" Irvine nodded, looked at the pistols and spoke, "Well we can get you .45 or the new .44 that is special Seed issue. One other option is a .22 but that's too weak to do anything. I would go with .45 but now it is your choice on pistols. All of the .45's are very good, do you want more balance or a quicker shot?" I thought about it for a second, then remembered my dad always said quality of quantity. "Balance." Irvine nodded and showed me three pairs of guns. One was black with a black grip, it had a sleek look but wasn't my style. The next was silver with an oak handle. I thought about it, but upon seeing the third set I quickly dropped the choice. The pistols were gold plated with an oak handle. The gun looked stylish and mean in one package. I pointed at the guns, "These." 

A huge smile lit up on Irvine's face. He laughed taking them down, "You have a good taste in guns kids, these are Goldstar .45's. They have a 14 shot magazine, one in the pipe makes it 15 total. The guns have excellent balance, are easy to eject and put back in and the trigger is good at an easy four-pound pull. The speed of the bullet is good, she'll put one out just as quick as you can pull the trigger, but don't get happy they have a tendency to jam if you go trigger-happy. Keep that in mind." He registered the guns to my name, gave me the case and I went back to my dorm happy as a clam.

I knocked on the dorm door, the entered. Thunder was nowhere to be seen. I put the guns in my room. I looked at the pellet gun I own. I put it in it's case along with the picture of my dad. "Don't worry, I'll take you out sometime, but I need to get good with these first." I whispered. I wasn't talking to the guns though, just the effigy of my father. He always appreciated a job well done.

**__**

My dad one time bitched at me for a week because I had chosen to go to something with him, I forget over doing a job I promised our neighbor. He told me that if it comes down to him or my job to take my job, he'd always be there for me but that job may disappear.

I quickly got supper, no one was there. I came back to the dorm. My clock read 20:30. Time just flew getting the gun and eating. I opened a notebook and got started with the homework for Instructor Almasy. The three GF's I chose were Shiva because of how _cool_ she was. I also chose Ifrit because I like fire. Finally, I chose Diablos, I enjoy the darkness. I didn't put these as my reasons, but this is my true reasons for liking them. I looked again at the clock, 22:12, where does the time go. I didn't realize it but Thunder had stumbled in. I walked into the living room to put the pen back I had borrowed and ran smack dab into him.

First he looked angry, but upon looking at me laughed. Still laughing he managed to speak, "I told you your ass was grass, but Jesus fucking Christ one punch and your ass was out. If I would have known that I would have just punched you in your chest for a bit." He started laughing even harder as I started to turn red. 

**__**

I should have taken one of my new guns out and shot his ass just for being him. Or I should have returned a favor. Or had pillow meet face in sleep. I should have done something right then, but I didn't. I'm a little bitch like that.

I didn't say anything though, I just walked into my room. I looked at the clock for a second. After looking at it I figured out the alarm. I set it for 6:00. I laid down on my bed reminiscing in the days events. I slowly drifted to sleep though.

__

Well I applied some of the ideas, if you guys have any more ideas I'm open to them. Reviewing is very nice and I appreciate all those who do so. Input is a wonderful tool for a writer. Updating is going to be less frequent though, I really need to focus on school right now. So in about a week expect an update. One other thing though, is it Ifrit or Irfrit. I'm pretty sure it was the first spelling, but I'm too lazy to check up. Peace.


	4. Bullseye

__

Decisions are going to be made. At the end of the chapter for future plot I'm going to need your guys suggestions. So if anyone is reading this and wants to see one thing or another fine. It's called the dating game and it's going to definitely effect how Marco snaps, seeing we all know he's crazy. This won't happen though until **much** later in the story, but I want to plan it out right now.

Bullseye

**__**

The next four months nothing of significance occurred. I fell into a fucking routine, wake up, go to class, practice, sleep. Thunder even beat my ass on a specific schedule. I eventually began to go to the range every damn day. I practiced with the pistols, learning various styles to hold the gun. Irvine came down to supervise me from time to time, and he fucking liked what he saw. I wanted to be the best. 

Than I received my goddamn nickname. Clutch used his gun too, and he saw me firing one day and noticed I hit the bullseye a lot. He said, "Hey Bullseye you hit it like that all the time?" The nickname stuck. I learned how everyone got their fucking nicknames also. Clutch was good with machines and crap, being an engineer kind of helps out. Bass played guitar, Janet liked to sing and sounded like Janet Jackson, some singer out of Trabia. Bones got his nickname because he broke all of his goddamn bones in his right hand, broke his left leg twice, had broken seven ribs, broken his nose eight times and finally had broken his collar bone. If he wasn't in Garden it may be bad, but Kadowaki was a genius at healing people. Finally, Willow got her nickname because she had a green thumb.

The alarm went off, but I had forgotten not to set it. I rolled over, nailing the snooze button down. I flipped the switch off and attempted to sleep again. No luck. Garden had the week off until the day after New Year's, so why sleep? It started yesterday, December 22nd.

I got up and was greeted with goosebumps and cold air. I peered at the clock, 8. I walked over and took a shower, allowing my skin, body and mind to wake up. I got out, refreshed and invigorated. I went to my room and put on my now usual get up.

I don't know when, but Irvine kept saying be yourself so I began to dress how I felt comfortable. I wore black pants, picked up a few, they're called Levi's. I guess some new company or something. I picked up a pair of boots, military boots for military training. I wore a belt with an eagle engraved into the buckle. I had a black wife beater with a jacket made of jean fabric material, of course black. I wore a necklace I picked up a month ago, it was an arrowhead with an eagle on the front. I didn't bother with the last part, two chest holsters for my guns.

I walked to a mirror to see how the getup faired. Not bad, but my hair was a mess. It was definitely shaggy, but I didn't feel like cutting it. It was all over the place, and some girl in the hall told me that I had a strange resemblance to Headmaster Leonhart, minus the scar of course.

I again looked at my friend the timepiece, and was surprised to see it was already 10. Funny how time flies. I crept out the door, relieved Thunder hadn't woken up to bestow upon me my morning beating. My stomach roared in displeasure. It was running on empty, so I walked to the Mess Hall. I picked up my meal, which consisted of three pieces of French Toast, four pieces of bacon, a granola bar and a box of milk. I sat at our usual table, Willow was the only person there.

"Hey Bullseye." Willow said, in a sweet voice that showed a hint of being tired. She looked like Hades this morning. I thought of it for a second, and snorted in laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Nothing, just a though occurred, did you happen to get even a wink of sleep last night, you look awful." I replied, putting genuine concern into my voice. "No, my roommate got asked to the Christmas festival and kept bugging me with what she should wear. I finally told her to go stark naked if it was such a problem." She said, than began to giggle. "Well she definitely would have the most original dress their…" I said, we both started to laugh at that.

I thought over for awhile what I should do with all the extra time now gained with Christmas break. I could train, but I do want to have some kind of life outside of my guns. I had signed up for Irvine's extra classes over the break, they were for anyone interested in field techniques with guns for various situations. It was highly suggested to be taken to anyone wanting to know how to use their guns in new situations. That would take up some time, but I did have a day open to go out, and I just had received money from Garden. I guess they give it to all cadets, like an allowance, Seeds make millions more than us but 500 gil was burning a whole in my pocket.

"Willow, I was wondering if you'd like to go out shopping with me this tomorrow, I'd like to just look around and was wondering if you were interested." I said. Why not, girl's like shopping don't they? "That sounds good, anyone else going?" She said, looking up from her breakfast after that. "Just you so far, I'll ask the gang though." I replied. We ate in silence, and soon after I had put my tray away and headed back to my room.

I walked into a tornado. Thunder was up, mad and looking for a target. I snuck into my room as he was still yelling, I heard bitch and canceled. I took out the Goldstars. I put on my holster's and than put the guns in them. I put the addition to my belt on, it held magazines for the guns. Three for each, making 120 shots including the one in the gun. I crept out, but hit the table. Crud. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Thunder thundered. "I was, uh, just, uh, going to the, uh, training center." I whimpered out. I knew what was coming. "Well, uh, you, uh, muttering stuttering fuck, if I told you once I've told you, uh, a million times, FUCKING KNOCK!" He said. He was gradually making his way towards me, but I didn't feel like getting hit today. "Ok, gotta go!" I said, making my escape from the room before he could even blink. Look out training center here I come.

Instead of heading to the right like I had been, I went into the training center. I wanted to see what I had learned. I entered and was greeted to a mini jungle. Interesting. Two doors lay ahead, I choose the one to the right.

**__**

Garden had remodeled two years before I came, it was a lot less lavish but seeing a sorceress wasn't around to kill besides Rinoa and we all goddamn know Squall wasn't about to kill his piece of ass that she wasn't going to have one fucking finger layered on her.

I was greeted to a Grat. I rolled before it could hit me with it's extensions. I had already drawn the Goldstars. "Time for work boys!" I yelled it.

**__**

For some reason I was a cocky shit on the field in my youth.

I fired, slow, steady but still fast enough to put meaning in it. I dropped the Grat. I felt myself grow stronger and picked up the Fire left behind. I continued on my way up the path, dropping the Grat that came across. Either Grats were easy or I was good. Than a Geezer came, my first challenge. It jumped me and clawed my pants, tearing them. I fired upon it, driving it back. It slid to the left, but it was a distraction, a Grat accompanied it and this time the whip hit. "Ok, let's play!" I yelled, turning around to face the Grat, I fired, dropping it. I put two fresh clips in my guns and was knocked down by the Geezer when I turned around. I rolled firing all the way, it yelped and fell limp, disappearing. I cast a cure on myself, stopping the bleeding in my leg. No reward.

I made my way almost all the way around the training center when the T-Rexuar spotted me. Spotted is the wrong term, it erupted from behind some trees, I had barely moved were it jaws snapped down on the air left behind. My heart was racing in my chest. I wasn't ready to deal with this yet. "Come here big boy let's get acquainted!" I fired at it's head, angering it. It was a juvenile, it was small but still very dangerous. It whipped it's tail around, sending me flying across the training center. I landed hard next to a pair of black cowboy boots. "It's slow Marco, you can take it." Irvine said to me. "Irvine, what are you doing here?" I said, taking a breath getting pulled to my feet. "Watching." I found the inspiration and smiled. Game time.

I ran into the beast, firing. It tried to bite at me, I easily rolled to the left, firing into its side. Click, click, magazine time. I reloaded, as it attempted to tail swipe again, I jumped back and fired into its side again. It turned, facing me, screaming. I fired right into it's face, hitting it's right eye. It stepped back painfully when I made my first mistake. I fired to quick and my left gun jammed. It was worthless right now, I threw it down reloading the right one. I continued firing at its head. It was blinded in the right side so I skipped to the right side. It flew a tail at me in feeble attempt, easily dodged. However, it was a 360 spin and I got nailed by it's head, I flew for the second time today. I rolled this time, but I still had hit my head hard. The T-Rexuar saw it's opportunity and charged me, nailed me in the chest with it's frail arm. I fell. Then I heard the reply. Shotgun blasts.

"Not bad Marco, but this may have been too much too soon, I'll take care of it!" Irvine yelled between the blasts. He was working the T-Rexuar back, casting a Curaga on me. I stood up completely refreshed. "Remember what I said about Limit Breaks?" Irvine yelled, reloading as the T-Rexuar stood still in stop. "Yes!" I yelled. "Try it once, I stopped it and you were hurt but you can still trigger it." I focused my energy to my gun. "Fireside." All of my energy went from my head to my gun. I opened fire.

**__**

I was taught that whenever you use a limit break you should say something before to engage your break. You don't even realize you do it until you do it. Fireside was mine, but it was very special because the damage caused was easily one of the most devastating limit breaks if not the most devastating. I was the only one who could do it.

My gun instantly glowed a fire orange, each bullets spraying out as a fiery ember from hell. I **tore** the T-Rexuar apart. It screeched and fell down, disappearing afterward. "Bullseye!" Irvine yelled. "Not bad, your one of the best pistol marksmen I have ever seen, they are an attachment to your body." Irvine said, tipping his cowboy hat. He smiled at me. "Did you pick those clothes out yourself?" I nodded. "Ok, what are you trying to blend in with the night? Add a little color to your ensemble kid." Irvine said. I laughed. "What's wrong with how I dress?" I asked. "Oh, nothing if you work at a funeral home, but if that's how your comfortable…" Irvine trailed off, laughing. I left the Training Center, heading to my room. I had spent more time their than I had thought, 4 hours. Strange how time flies.

I moped around the rest of the day. Thunder was out, thankfully. I cleaned my guns and fixed the jam in my left pistol, not as difficult as it sounded. I eventually went to the Mess Hall and the rest of the gang was their, I asked them if they wished to go, no one did. I wasn't much into talking though, I was worn out from the T-Rexuar. I went back to the dorm room and slept the rest of the day.

Soon enough the next day was upon me. I woke up, dressing in my usual ensemble. I skipped the holsters, I was going shopping and Garden transport would take us so there would be no need to walk. I ate and met Willow at the Garden gates, but there was someone else there. "Marco, I talked to Janet and she decided she wanted to go too!" She said, smiling and waving at me. Janet said hi as well and we were on our way.

Balamb was a more coastal town, so it wasn't cold. If it was Trabia we would be insane to go out the way we were dressed, Galbadia wasn't very warm either at this time of year. I guess Esthar stayed the same temperature year round, but they were so xenophobic that no one really went to Esthar anyway.

The day went on without a snag, the girls visited more stores than me and I ended up caring the bags. Well I offered, my dad taught me about being a gentleman at a very early age. However, soon they went shopping for me. "What's wrong with how I dress, Irvine told me yesterday that I need color and now you're trying to change me!" I shrieked. "Marco, there is not one bad thing about how you dress… if your on a covert operation." Janet said, laughing. "Yeah I mean you don't look bad, it's just that you look like a giant chocolate bar." Willow added. I frowned, "you know Irvine said I looked like I worked at a funeral home…" We all laughed at that.

"Seriously, I don't want to try on anymore clothes." I said, what seemed hours later. We went into a store called 'Glade's' and ever since I had been trying on clothes. "Marco you don't want to purchase something that doesn't fit, do you?" Janet asked. "Trust me, I'll risk it." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my tone. They had coaxed me into buying blue jeans over the black jeans I wore, white t-shirts over my black wife beaters but now I need something over the t-shirts, but every shirt in the store either made me look like I was three or a drunk fashion designer. "Guys, seriously just get the blue jean jackets, who cares if I look the same, I'm comfortable like that." I whined. "Marco, you'll like yourself better if you look sharper." Willow countered. After another half-hour I convinced them to the blue jean jackets. The bill ran 290 gil. Not bad.

We visited a bookstore, they flocked to the chick section of romance books, I looked around for a bit. A book settled into my view, drawing me in, it screamed for my attention. The History of Firearms by Sean O'Connor. It had a picture of some type bolt action rifle I hadn't seen before. I opened it, the introduction captivating me. I flipped my find over looking for the expense. 25 gil. The girls caught up to me and we purchased our books together, leaving the store.

Our final destination was a jewelry shop. The girls looked at some necklaces, but I walked around looking at different rings. One caught my eye. It was an eagle with water getting thrown off it wings, the ring was platinum. I looked at the price, 3178 gil. A bit out of my range, but I made a mental note to start saving some money. We left after Willow got a necklace with a rose charm on it.

The Garden transport vehicle came and picked us up. We chatted on the way back, a little about this and that. "I have to admit, this was fun today." I said. "You know, maybe we could do this some time in the future when we all have more money on us." Willow replied. Janet nodded in approval.

We staggered into Garden at dusk. It was about 17 and we were all hungry. The group wanted to know what we had gotten, I told them about my new wardrobe. "You know I wasn't going to say anything but you looked like a country western goth how you were dressed Marco." Bass said, laughing. "Yeah, me neither, it wasn't any of my business but seriously you looked like some angry mortician or something." Bones piped in. "You know I really don't see what was so bad with how I dress, I was comfortable with it and all." I retorted. I finally came into my dorm room, Thunder was out thank-fully. I put my new wardrobe away and eagerly dug into my book.

It was 22:17 when Thunder came in. He didn't sound mad but I didn't feel like gambling with my body. I put the book down and fell asleep.

**__**

Over the next three days nothing really big happened. Thunder found another date to the Christmas festival, but the book I had sufficed enough. It was a great fucking read too, every goddamn thing about that book was good. However, Irvine's gun course came and went the most important thing about it was to choose your target's wisely. The shrinks always ask me what the big fucking importance of all of this was, and I honestly don't know. Maybe some bullshit about Garden wasn't all bad or I had a life or before the innocence wasn't stolen I don't fucking know, all I do know is that Christmas at Garden was my favorite of them all, the simplicity and how I can change my image just like that. Oh, I did look like some son of a bitch funeral parlor asshole too.

Well that chapter was harder than I thought to write, I just kept getting writers block. Now its time to decide. Marco will fall in love with a woman later in the story, but the way I see it he has two choices and what will happen with each. The first choice is the woman betrays Marco which causes his snapping. The second is the people around Marco betray him causing the woman to leave him. Either way he snaps. Well maybe in the reviews you could tell me.


End file.
